Prove It
by Macrissa
Summary: Once evil, now good. Just to prove it to one person and everyone else will believe. Please read the inside for more information. Reviews and ideas are appreciated. Thank you! I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. (It's in here so I don't have to write it in the chapters ahead ha I'm lazy)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Summary: Once evil, now good. Just to prove it to one person and everyone else will believe.**

**WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME SPOILERS SO IF YOU AREN'T PAST THE ORACION SEIS ARC OR CHAPTER 365 THEN I SUGGGEST YOU DON'T SPOIL YOURSELF AND BLAME IT ALL ON ME.**

**NOTE: I HAVE SOME IDEAS OF MY OWN SO IF YOU WANT THIS OR THAT PLEASE REVIEW ABOUT IT AND I'LL CONSIDER SOME STUFF. THANK YOU AGAIN**

Ok, so I've read some stories where both Midnight and Cobra stay at Lucy's house. They're pretty good and I want to try one myself. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't say that I'm copying them or anything. I know I'm doing the same thing, but I want to try out new things and get the hang of story making. So please don't be a pain in the butt.  
Ok, to start off, he one who 'was once evil and now good' is NOT my OC. It is supposed to be Midnight, but I was thinking maybe Cobra should be in it too?

My OC:  
NAME: Esmay Diana Rose  
AGE: 17  
GENDER: Female  
HAIR: Straight, caramel brown, front fringe, waist length  
EYES AND SKIN: Scarlet red eyes and healthy flawless skin  
CLOTHING: Red tube top, left arm covered in red ribbons, red leather shorts right below her butt and red flats  
PERSONALITY: Negativity (opposite of optimistic), cold-on-the-outside-soft-on-the-inside (hard to open up her soft side), annoying (not a pest but like pessimistic and talks like it's the last day people live)  
GUILD: Fairy Tail (insignia on her left shoulder and is red)  
NOTE: She loves the colour red, as you can all see...  
**© COPYRIGHT NOTICE! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL OR USE HER IN ANY WAY YOU WANT. IF YOU WISH TO, PLEASE ASK PERMISSION FROM ME. I MADE HER, YOU DIDN'T... (THAT SOUNDED MEAN SORRY)**

Some ideas:  
-Esmay falls in love with Midnight  
-Esmay falls in love with Cobra 

**Please note that this chapter (prologue) has been changed cause i realised i was such a bitch about this. If you do want something to happen, please review or pm me about it and i'll consider, but it probably would most likely show up. **

**Reviews and ideas are very much appreciated. THANK YOU.  
Macrissa**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello. Yeah I know I should be continuing Fairy Tech -.-**

**Anyway, I have a vote for Midnight already (wow so quick o.o)**

**Alright here it goes... sigh...**

Chapter One:

"What do you mean this jacket is 1 million jewels?!" said a female's voice.

"I mean what I mean! It's very popular and has rich material!" said a second female voice.

"Argh, fuck it!" said the first, handing the other 1 million jewels. "It doesn't even look good." She mumbled the last part.

The first woman stomped out of the shop. (The description is in the Prologue.) Her name is Esmay. She muttered something about 'cheap material' as she walked to her house.

She entered her house and threw the jacket in the wash. Then she went for a bath, and fell asleep. (Haha...) She awoke to a knocking sound at the front door, and looked at a table clock. 7pm. 'Shit.'

She placed a white fluffy towel around her body and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she called out. No answer. Sighing, she opened the door. 'What the fuck!' was all she thought before saying, "Master? What is the meaning of this?"

In front of her was Master Makarov. He replied, "I didn't want this, but it was the Council's orders. Here this will explain." He handed her a letter. It said:

**Dear Miss Rose,**

**By the order of all the Council members, we entrust you the duty of taking care of** ("No..." said Esmay)**. We are aware of all the torture you have received from **("No shit!" said Esmay)**, and we apologise deeply. We are not sure how long it will take, but you are to ensure that **("You gotta be kidding me!" said Esmay)** are evil no more. They must be considered as good by you. We know that you are a person who doesn't trust people easily, so once you trust them, we know to trust them as well.**

**Hope you have a pleasant evening,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Council Chairman.**

Esmay looked at Makarov in disgust. "You fucking serious with me?!"

"Yes. Please don't use that tone with me, child. You are also expected to quit Team Natsu for, well, until you consider** (cough)** good."

"Well, in that case," Esmay pointed to **(cough)** and added, "I consider them good! Now please leave me alone."

"No. They also said it would take more than a year..."

"Ah, Jesus."

"I've already told Team Natsu about it. You are going to have one last mission with them."

"What were their reactions to **(cough)**?" asked Esmay, with a smirk.

Makarov sweat dropped and stuttered, "W-Well... They didn't like it one bit..."

They said their 'byes' and Esmay looked to **(cough)**.

She sighed, "Just get inside."

**Aaaaaaand there you have it! I know, the coughs were annoying, and even I was annoyed! I really don't know how important council people talk, so I just made it up haha. Hope you like, please review, please vote and yeah Thanks.**


	3. Chapter Two

Prove It Chapter 2

Hi Macrissa here. Please ignore the Prologue thanks. Read the summary and understand that I put the disclaimer there cause I'm too lazy to put it in later chapters. Enjoy the story! Oh and I decided that both Midnight AND Cobra will be in story ha. So I'll try to think up my own ideas and not sorry if I sounded so bitchy in the Prologue ha. Wonder how many people will see this? Anyway those who only wanted one of em to stay, sorry. Just vote for who you want my OC to end up with… That sounded a little... Idk... ok enjoy.

* * *

"Okay you idiots. There are rules you need to follow, alright?" Esmay told the two men sitting across from her on her couch. They both groaned.  
"Hey, I didn't want you two in my house. So-"  
"I'm hungry. Are you hungry, Midnight?"  
"Yeah, I am. Make us dinner, will you?"  
"…" Esmay was obviously pissed off. Midnight and Cobra smirked at that.  
"Sure, I'll get some shit and throw it in your faces. Either that, or make your own fucking dinner!" Esmay yelled angrily. She then walked out of the room, realising that she was still in her bath towel.  
'What's with her? We're just hungry,' thought Cobra.  
'This lady needs to chill,' Cobra heard Midnight think, and gave a small chuckle.  
Esmay threw the towel on (you know that metal bar to hold towels I don't know what it's called) and remembered that she didn't have her clothes with her. She growled angrily, grabbed the towel again and literally ran to her room.  
'They didn't see me did they? They better have not, or I'll kill them in their sleep,' she thought.  
She opened her wardrobe, grabbed lacy red bra and undies, a loose, baggy white shirt and baggy maroon knee high shorts.  
'Does this look bad enough so they don't want to stay here? Maybe I'll actually get my shit and throw it at them.. But that would ruin my own house.. Damn.'  
She rolled her hair into a high bun and crossed her arms with a serious look. 'Ooh, intimidating,'  
And so she walked into the lounge where the two were waiting.  
"You look nice," said Cobra.  
He looked at her and read her mind, 'Fuck,' was all she thought of. He smirked, knowing that she didn't seem to want that.  
Sighing, Esmay walked to the kitchen and placed an uncooked pie into the oven.  
"You're lucky this pie hasn't been cooked yet," she said, turning the heat up.  
"We can wait," Cobra said. He felt Midnight's cold glare and added, "Okay, I can wait, he can't. What flavour is the pie anyway?"  
"Human meat and snakes," she sniggered at the horrified look on their faces. "I'm not a fucking cannibal! It's just a simple beef pie." She walked to the seat across from them and sat down.  
"Well?"  
"Well what," Midnight said drowsily.  
"Aren't you gonna apologise or something? You know, for hurting everyone and trying to turn the world into the largest war zone ever?"  
"Well.. We already did by staying in prison for almost a decade and I payed back by helping with the dragons, so basically only Midnight needs to apologise to make it even," said Cobra.  
"Yeah sure you helped. You didn't slay one dragon! If you really did help, then why weren't you set free by the Council afterwards?"  
Cobra opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, not knowing what to say. Esmay smirked in triumph.  
"I tried. You're not a dragon slayer. You wouldn't know what it's like-"  
"Whatever," she said, "stop now. It's time to eat, or do you want to starve?"  
Cobra stopped, and his stomach grumbled as Esmay took the pie out of the oven and cut it into fine slices. She placed one slice onto each of the three plates and dropped it on their laps, along with a fork. They ate in silence for the next several minutes.  
"I have a spare room you two can share.. There are two beds in there so you two don't need to share one and have sex," said Esmay.  
"Why the fuck would you even say that?!" Cobra said with disgust written all over his face.  
"I'd probably kill Cobra if he woke me up," said Midnight, showing that he could fall asleep as soon as he lay on the bed.  
"Yeah yeah. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms.. Now," said Esmay, standing up and walked to the corridor.  
The other two shrugged, then stood up and followed her. They then entered the room Esmay gave way for them to enter, and Cobra said, "I thought you said you had two beds, not one bed and a couch.."  
"Shut up and go to sleep," said Esmay, "At least you got somewhere to sleep, and at least they're not pink."  
Cobra sighed and walked to the bed, but saw that Midnight was already there and went to the couch instead.  
"Oh, thank you so much, Esmay! I really appreciate you giving us a room and not let us stay in a morgue!" Esmay said, obviously pissed that they didn't give a 'thanks' for giving them a room. She walked out of the room before Cobra could read the last thoughts of her mind.  
'Shit, why did I give them my own room? I could've just let them sleep on the floor! Whatever I'll just sleep in the lounge.."

* * *

Review?


End file.
